The Break Up
by AmorOccidit
Summary: She could not believe that he broke up with her via text message. How lower could he get? However, she did not care because she did not need him. BxE. AH. One-Shot.


**So, this was originally a six chapter short story but i thought the chapters were too short. Therefore i made it a one shot and improved it from the original. Please Review. It makes me happy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Stephinie Meyer is given all the credit for these amazing characters and story of Twilight. **

"This isn't working out. No hard feelings?" the text from Jacob read.

He was seriously breaking up with me via text message. How lower could he get? And no hard feelings? Tell me I miss read that. No hard feelings my ass! I keep going on like that in my head until I made it to my best friend Alice's house around the block.

"Bella! I was just about to come over. How was last night?" Alice asked skipping down her front steps.

"Read this," I said giving her my cell phone with the text still open. I began to pace back and forth in front of her as she read the message. Unfortunately being naturally clumsy and my anger intensifying the clumsiness I keep stumbling.

"Oh my god! What happened?" she gasped looking at me.

"I have no idea," I said throwing my arms up in the air in frustration.

I really had no idea why Jacob broke up with me. We had such a good time last night. It was the first time we have seen each other this week since he lives in La Push. It was not because La Push or the Rez as Jacob calls it, I frankly think its stupid, was so far away. It was only fifteen minutes from Forks unlike Port Angeles whish was an hour drive.

Jacob and I have been going out for three months and he broke up with me. It was not like I was in love with him or any thing like that. Just no one and I mean no one breaks up with Bella Swan. I can get any guy I want. Every guy falls fro my brown doe eyes and long brown shiny hair. I know I sound vain but I have my reasons.

"Did something happen last night?" Alice asked.

"No. everything went perfect," I answered but then added. "That is until we got back to my house and Charlie wasn't home from work yet."

"Ohhhh," Alice's eyes went big in realization.

"He didn't seem to mind when I said no but he did leave pretty soon after," I said blushing embarrassingly.

Alive has already done "it" with her boyfriend, Jasper, but she is madly in love with him. He loves her back too even though he is four years older then her. I want to wait for the right guy and Jacob was not the one. Especially since he never shut up about cars whenever we were hanging out. That guy, the right guy, did not seem to know I existed or even cared for that matter. I wished he just stayed in Chicago on the other side of the country. This was my senior year of high school and I did not need him here to remind me that no matter how good I look now or how smart, he will never like me.

He even said it himself four years ago.

_Flashback 4 Years Earlier_

_I was walking to Alice's kitchen to get us some water. It was August and school started in two weeks. Alice and I were working on getting perfect tans to finish off the new and improved us._

_Since we were starting high school, Alice came up with the idea to make sure we become the top bitchs by senior year. First step she said we had to get smoking hot bodies. I went along with it because I knew Alice would just force me to if I refused. I however did not care less about being popular; I just wanted him to notice me._

_The he was Alice's older brother, Edward. I have had a huge crush on him since forever but who would not. He had the most beautiful green eyes and bronze hair that I just want to run my hands through. He played football, ran track and planned to be a doctor like his father, Carlisle. Did I mention he plays the piano, too? Could he be any more perfect?_

_When we were in elementary school, Edward played with Alice and I. My dad, Charlie, is the police chef here in Forks is good friends with their parents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Since he was a single father raising me after mom left, Esme was like a mother to me. She would watch me along with her kids and the Hales when everyone else was working. The Hales were twins, Rosalie and Jasper, Alice's future boyfriend. Emmett McCarthy played with us sometimes but that was only because he had a crush on "Rosie"._

_They were all older then Alice and I but even in middle school Edward and them still hung out with us. When they started high school and Alice and I started middle school things changed. Edward started avoiding us whenever I was over. Alice never said it but I knew he was only avoiding me for he really loved Alice._

_For the next four years, I pretended it did not mean anything and just went on letting my feelings grow like the idiot I am. Edward was going away in one week to college in Chicago. He got a football scholarship to a big university there. In high school, he was the star quarterback and team captain his junior and senior years._

_All his team members looked up to him and were going to miss him. Right now Edward was playing PS3 with Emmett and Jasper in the living room when I walked by on my way to the kitchen. Invisible to them or so I thought._

_"Bella is hot," Emmett said making me stop in my tracks. I was frozen on the edge of the doorway were they could not see me. "I would have never thought that clumsy girl would turn out so hot."_

_"Dude she is four years younger then you," Jasper said._

_"I didn't say I liked her. You know I only have feelings for Rose. I just said she was hot. Jeesh…Jasper your one to talk. You who cannot keep your eyes off Alice. Anyway I wouldn't take Edward's girl," Emmett said back catching me off guard._

_"What did you just say?" Edward asked speaking for the first time. His back, same as the others was facing me so I could not see his expression._

_"Please, Eddie! You know what I am talking about. You have liked her since we were little and you stare at her more then lover boy Jasper over here stares at your sister," Emmett said without even taking his eyes off the TV where he was still playing PS3._

_Wait, Edward stares at me? When? I wondered completely confused and happy at the thought. My heart was doing flips, that is until I heard what was said next._

_"I could never like Bella in anyway. She is just my little sister's annoying friend," Edward said breaking my heart more at every word. I could not hear anymore of what he had to say. I ran back outside forgetting the water._

_I told Alice that I had to go. Grabbing my stuff, I ran all the way home in my bathing suit with tears streaming down my face._

_End Flashback_

I avoided Edward the rest of that week until he left for college. I was so hurt. I could not even bear to go over to the Cullen's house. However, there was no way I could tell Alice. She never knew I was in love with her brother.

In the end, I decided to forget about him. When I started high school and guys asked me out I said yes. I said yes to everyone even Mike and Tyler who were total players and sleezeballs. For I was hoping I would forget Edward.

It did not work.

I could not get Edward out of my head. Everything I did or heard reminded me of him. I was miserable but I tried my best.

It was especially harder when he came home for holiday breaks. I could not avoid him all the time without hurting or making Alice suspicious. Therefore, I had to deal with it. It was easier though since I cried myself to sleep every night.

When summer came, I knew I could not see him for three months without completely breaking down. I came up with the idea that Alice and I could visit my mom Renee in Phoenix, Arizona all summer. Renee just got married to a minor league baseball player, Phil. Even though my mom left me to be raised by Charlie, I still loved her. Ever since she and Phil bought their new house, Renee has been begging me to visit. This was the perfect opportunity. Alice was so excited about the trip. Mostly about all the fantastic malls in Phoenix. Everything was soon planned.

I only saw Edward once that summer. At the airport before Alice and I left. I said good-bye to Charlie, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie.

Everyone but Edward.

I just walked past him with out even looking back. No matter how much I wanted to, I did not. That was the true moment I was finally over Edward and the last time I saw him, until now. He never came back fro holiday breaks again. Alice said he was working really hard on getting his degree early on top of football. I wanted to ask her for more details but I did not care about Edward Mason Cullen anymore. On the other hand, that was just what I keep telling myself.

What am I kidding?

I am absolutely in love with Edward. I have been since we were little kids when he would always catch me when I fell. I could never love anyone other then Edward. For I have tried repeatedly but I had no luck and I was tired of trying.

I am so pathetic because he could never love me and that was the very pessimistic thought I was thinking when Alice brought me back to reality.

"Bella, are you okay?" Alice asked with worry in her eyes.

I tried to answer her but as I opened my mouth, I burst into tears. Four years of a broken heart has finally caught up with me. I was not crying over Jacob like Alice probably thinks. I would never cry over a player like that. Instead, I was crying over Edward, who I still love no matter how hard I tried not to.

"Shhh…oh honey. Everything is going to be okay. There are other guys out there. You'll find the right one soon," Alice said trying her best to comfort me with a hug and a few words. I could tell it was hard for her. I am never the one who breaks down and cries. Usually I am the one comforting her.

I tried to stop but more tears came. I already found the right guy for me but I was not right for him I guess. God, I am so pathetic.

"What is going on?" I heard someone ask Alice but I could not see who it was since all this crying was making my vision blurry and probably ruining my mascara.

"I don't know. Bella never cries but she did just get dumped so I don't know," Alice tried explaining to the mystery person.

"Here, lets take her inside," the person said as someone tall and muscular but not in the steroid way took me out of Alice's arms and started to help me walk up the side walk to the front porch.

"Bella, calm down," the person said making me stop dead. It could not be.

Nevertheless, it was. I looked up though my tears, I saw him. Edward was looking down at me with worry, confusion, and something else that I did not know in his eyes.

He looked so much better then he did three years ago. Now he had to be 21. A legal adult and he defiantly had the strong mature adult look down while still being hot. It was like my heart was breaking all over again from just seeing him.

"Come on Bella. Let's go inside. You need to sit down," Alice urged from behind, anxious at my stopping.

This could not be happening. However, with my luck I am not surprised. However, in my defense I was not aiming for the mirror when I threw the brush, my real target was the sleezeball Mike. Unfortunately, he ducked at the last minute.

The one time I break down in years and Edward has to see it. He probably thinks I am his little sister's annoying friend more then ever.

"No," I sputtered out. I could not go with him. No time I spent forgetting him would even matter anymore. If my heart breaks anymore, I do not think I will live through it for a second time.

"No," I said again. It was the only word I could form right now. I took a step behind me and away from Edward who was just watching me. However, I was dizzy from all the crying I have been doing and end up tripping over my own feet and falling backwards.

Before I touched the ground, two arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me up to Edward's chest. I felt so safe here in his arms I was anger. I should not be happy in the arms of the guy who broke my heart. He was holding me so close that I had to look up at him more then usual. New tears flooded my eyes knowing I wanted to be right were I am more then anything and nothing could stop me from feeling that.

"Why are you crying?" Edward asked softly in his velvet voice.

"You," I sputtered out angry that he had the nerve to ask.

"What?" he asked looking truly shocked and letting his arms around me loosen.

"Because of what you said four years ago," I said with my anger growing.

"What are you talking about Bella?" Alice asked confused and only being able to watch what as enfolding before her between her best friend and brother. Edward still had a confused expression on his face.

"Let me refresh your memory," I said sarcastically before quoting Edward. "She is just my little sister's annoying friend. Do you remember now?"

"You heard that?" he asked wide-eyed.

"Yep!" I said popping the 'p'. "I heard the whole damn conversation. You know how much that hurt for the last four years?"

"Bella, I didn't mean that. I only told the guys that because I was scared," Edward admitted in a pleading manner that was not making me confused.

"What? Scared that your football buddies would make fun of you?" I asked with al the venom I had left.

"No I was scared that their big mouths would go around telling the truth before I was ready. I was scared that you would find out and not feel the same way," Edward said throwing me off.

"The truth is I love you, Bella. I have been in love with you for forever but I did not think…no…I knew that you did not like me in that way. I wished of course but no matter how much I hoped it would not happen. So I didn't want you to find out and make everything awkward," Edward explained after I failed to say anything.

"What did you say?" I squeaked.

He could not have said what I think he did. All my anger was gone now and I had no fight left in me. I just wanted to hear what Edward said.

"I said I love you, Bella. I always have even though you hate me," he said sounding like a lovesick puppy. That is broke my heart that he thought I hated him. However, I love him so much. It was somewhat ironic since I thought he hated me.

"I don't hate you," I said softly now hyper aware of his arms still around my waist.

"But you would always avoid me when I came home from college that first year. You didn't even say goodbye when you left for Phoenix," he protested but I could tell he was becoming his confident self again. His breath taking crocked smile that always made my knees weak was appearing.

"I was afraid if I was you my heart would break permanently, "I admitted looking away. I was hoping to hide yet another new wave of tears and my famous blush.

"Oh I am so sorry, love. I should have never said that. I …" Edward said but stopped. I looked up to see why. Big mistake. He was looking down at me with regret and the mystery emotion again. I started sobbing harder.

God, I am so pathetic.

"Please don't cry. I love you so much," he said letting go of my waist but instead cupping my face.

He loves me! I have waited so long to hear those words and they were even better then I ever imagined.

"I love you, too," I said for the first time to anyone. The tears were still streaming down my face and a huge goofy smile was probably on my face too. Then again the smile that spread across Edward's face looked pretty goofy but still so handsome.

"What just happened?" Alice asked after having watched our emotional roller coaster.

I was about to answer her but instead Edward kissed me. A kiss that I have been waiting for four years. A kiss that was well worth the wait. A kiss that made my whole like better and meaningful. This kiss was nothing like any kiss from the guys I dated before. This kiss was just perfect.

"You know you could never be annoying," Edward said when we came up for air.

"Are you sure about that?" I teased but cut odd his answer by kissing him. I can get use to this.

The End.

**Please Review because it will make my day. **


End file.
